Celesta Family
The Celesta family will be a 6-member family to rival my Spectrus family. Their theme is light themed siblings, with brighter but more arrogant and career-like personalities. You could say they're the opposites of the Spectri, the opposite or Sorcera being a desperate virgin. The opposite of Frade being a super-religious boy, the opposite of Lumina being a loud and lazy brat. That sort of stuff, and it'll all come down to my personally long awaited opposite of Frade Spectrus; Shrine Celesta. Expect many more tie-ins to my tributes, not just this. Expect a group to rival Mist's "Main Gang". Expect a tribute to rival other tributes of mine. Without further ado, I present to you: The Celesta Family! Brine Celesta Name: Brine Celesta Age: 15 Gender: Male District: Capitol/1/2/4 Weapon: Axe, Throwing Knives Appearance: Brine has long yellow and blue hair, with light green eyes and a friendly smile to greet everyone. He shows some strength in his arms, but his legs is where most of it is. He is 6'2 and bears no signs of any wounds besides a few bruises. Personality: Proud, friendly, simple-minded but arrogant and a control freak. Backstory: Brine was always the one who would coax his siblings into a calmer state, the one who would gain your trust because he deserves it. The one who wants your trust to have control. He was always being pushed around by the older kids, always doing what they said only to realize he's been looking stupid the entire time he followed the said order. But, this influenced Brine to be as controlling as his enemies. He eventually started with his younger brother, Shrine. Shrine was always looking into the bible, anything religious he found was what he would read until the end. Brine fooled Shrine into seeing him as a much more religiously intact person, gaining his trust. He then began to use Shrine to be able to boss around the others, setting up the family into much more noticable ranks once you entered the household. He'd be at the top, Shrine next to him and anyone else would mix themselves up in the family's chaos. All Brine did was sit back and laugh every day, be nice to his siblings and the others, gain their trust to control them in the end. He had a good life ahead of him, that is, if the games hadn't reaped him. Strengths: He has an amazing gain of trust and control over others, practically hypnotizing them. He also has his own experience with weapons, knowing his own way to work them much more efficiently than the basic use of a knife or blowgun Weakness: If things don't go according to plan, he's stumped. He might whine for attention or try to hard in a fight, often overwhelming himself and leaving himself wide-open to an attack. Bloodbath Strategy: Brine will charge in and start giving orders, killing his attackers and luring in the young tributes with his clever lies to bring them into the career alliance. Then, he will split everyone in the alliance into different groups and send them to different locations so they can start their work there. Games Strategy: Brine will lead the careers into fights, fights they can win so they can pick off the others quickly and have him avoid any encounters with loners he knows nothing about. He'll make sure every single ally is under his control before ordering them around, and then he'll start his social reign during the games. Feast Strategy: Brine doesn't need any bags to get himself, he has people to go get that stuff for him. And if they fail, that's one head they won't be getting back onto their neck. Final Battle Strategy: Brine will wait, loaded with enough weapons to keep himself evasive but also able to fight in any way. He'll use his allies as "bodyguards" as they tire out his opponent, then he'll take them out by surprise. Allaince: Career, his siblings will be his next choice Token: A pendant with a white moon. Interview Angle: Use a lot of reverse psychology on the interviewer, and make sure the audience is under your trance to get the sponsor advantage in the games. Mentor Advice: Control freaks go nowhere, Brine. You need to humble yourself while at the same time you coontrol those you already have lured in. One mistake or extreme effort that's failed and this is all over for you, understood Brine? Shrine Celesta Name: Shrine Celesta Age: 14 Gender: Male District: Capitol/1/2/4 Weapon: Spear, Throwing Knives Appearance: Shrine has spiked white hair with golden streaks. He has golden colored eyes and is wearing a kind smile on his face. He is short (5'4), much like Frade and has a skinny and frail looking body. Personality: Shrine is very kind and friendly, believing in only good things and also being very optimistic towards religion and such. He can be very motivating to his allies and tends to let them see the brighter side of a situation no matter how grave it is. Backstory: Shrine was the good child of the group, the one who would make a funeral for a swatted fly. He's too sweet, and this is all coming from the heart (Will finish later) Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Capitol